


In to the ligth

by vinterprinsessan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterprinsessan/pseuds/vinterprinsessan
Summary: You are in an abusive relationship with your fellow avenger Pietro. One night you escape to the compound after he beats you and run in to Bucky in the kitchen. He sees your bruises and puts things together.





	1. Darkness

You sat on the couch next to your boyfriend. The two of you was watching a movie, or rather, he was drinking a lot of vodka and you where holding your breath hoping that his mood would not change over to the dark side. It had a tendency to do that when his alcohol level was going up. He once again reached for the bottle to refill his glass, you couldn't help it, a small sigh left your lips. He turned to you, ”What!?” he growled in your face. You turned white. ”Nothing, Pietro, I said nothing.” you stammered. He grabbed a fist full of your hair and pulled you closer to him. ”You better not, bitch.” he scoffed, and you returned to watch the movie. Your hart was pounding hard in your chest and your body was shaking next to his. He could feel you and you noticed his eyebrows frowning. In the blink of an eye he had griped your hair once again and pulled you down to his lap, pushing you off the couch and on to the floor. He sat himself on top of you, straddled you and pining your arms over your head. ”What the fuck is your problem Name! Sit still on the fucking couch and just watch the fucking movie!” You could smell the vodka on his breath, you could see in his eyes that he was drunk, angry and horny as hell. You know there was no escaping. He was going to hurt you. Pietro sat on top of you. He could feel the blood pumping through his veins, the power he possessed over you filling him whit adrenaline and arousal. He could feel his hard on pressing against his jeans. Fuck he could take you right now. He looked in to your terrified eyes and grinned down to you. His backhand smacking your cheek hard before he undid his pants and pulled your dress up. ”Please no” you whispered, but he ignored you, and it had been a long time since you stopped fighting him when he wanted to have sex whit you. 

A couple of hours later your boyfriend was finally past out. The empty bottle of vodka standing beside him. You had been curled up in the corner of the living room for a while now. After he raped you the two of you had gone back to watch the movie. Tears quietly falling down your face and Pietro's hand firm on your upper thigh. When he had shugged down about two thirds of the vodka, he started to rub your thigh, pressing his fingers in to your soft skin. You wasn't even sure what it was that had triggered him, maybe you had flinched or sobbed, but suddenly he had gotten furious whit you. He had thrown you in to the wall and when you got up to your hands and knees he had smashed you against the wall again. He was drunk of his ass now, so he didn't even care if he put bruises where you wouldn't be able to hide them. He gave you a couple of slaps in the face, striking blood from your lip. He bend your arm back in an unnatural pose, making you scream and begging him to stop. After banging your head on the floor a couple of times and finish off by kicking you till you no longer screamed, he went back to the sofa and his vodka. You had stayed down, eventually slowly moving over to the corner where you now sat. Staring at Pietro and tried to make sure that he was asleep. You tested to move slightly, no response, you got up to your feet, still no response. You let out a sigh and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home to the compound and want to spend the night safe and alone, but run in to Bucky in the kitchen.

You made your way over to the compound where you and Pietro had a room, at least there you could be sure not to get a beating the next morning. You’ll probably bee punished when you got home thou. When you got in to the elevator you was greeted by FRIDAY. ”Good evening Miss Name. Welcome home, how are you feeling? I can see that you have two broken ribs, a fractured wrist and bruises and cuts on a large part of your body. Thou I have no records of you being on an assignment?” ”Eeeeh, no. It’s okay, I’m fine. I fell earlier, but really I’m okay.” ”Would you like me to contact Mr Stark or Dr Banner for you miss Name?” ”No! Thank you, I’ll be fine.” You unlocked the door to your room and went in to the bathroom and got in to the shower. The hot water relaxed you, but every small sound made you jump and all your muscles thens again, you know that it was unlikely, but there was a small chance that Pietro would come looking for you at the compound. After about an hour in the shower you got out and put on a sweatshirt and a soft dress. You were extremely thirsty so you snaked out to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. It was three o’clock in the morning so you didn't expect to run in to someone in the shared spaces, but surely when you stood by the sink and shugged down half the bottle you herd a soft deep voice behind you. ”Hey Name. I didn't know you and Pietro was here?” You jumped by surprise. ”No, no. It’s just me.” you said trying to sound chirpy. Your hair was down so you could cover your face to some extent if you held your head low, relying on the dim lights in the kitchen to do the rest. ”Oh, okay. When did you get here?” Bucky asked, you could detect a slight surprise in his voice. ”Is everything okay, Name?” ”Absolutely, everything is fine.” you said, a bit to quickly and tried to sneak past the man in front of you. ”I’m just tiered so I’m gonna go to bed now.” When you moved past him he griped your wrist ”Name?” The pain from his grip was almost unbearable, you screamed and pulled your hand to you. ”Oh my God! What happened? I’m so sorry!” Bucky exclaimed. You had sunken to the floor and was now crying, a sobbing pile of tears on the floor. Even thou you know in your heart that Bucky would never hurt you, your body had responded to his grip feeling that it was just an other man hurting you. Bucky kneeled down beside you and wrapped his arms around you. When he saw your face he gasped. ”FRIDAY, can you turn up the lights please?” The room got brighter and your face was exposed to the man sitting beside you. You could see the horror in his eyes. You had a black eye, a busted lip and bruises on your neck the size of fingers. He carefully moved his hand to your wrist and gently pulled back your sleeve reviling an aggressive bruise on your wrist. He pulled the sleeve up a bit further and was able to see all the cuts, bruises and scars from your boyfriends assaults. ”What happened?” he asked. ”Oh I fell earlier, its not that bad...” ”Don’t lie to me Name, Some of this marks are old, some are resent and some of them are completely new, almost still bleeding. What happened?” You looked down on the floor, then you whispered ”Pietro.” ”He hurts you?” You nodded, then you pulled your shirt of, reveling the extent of his treatment of you. ”FRIDAY says that two ribs are broken, and my wrist.” ”I’ll kill that fucking brat!” ”No! Bucky, please, it really isn’t his fault. I provoked him and he was drunk. It’ll be okay. Really, it was my fault. Please Bucky, don’t tell anyone!” He staired down at you, shaking his head slightly. ”This really isn’t your fault Name, you know that, don’t you? Nobody has the right to treat you this way. Least of all you boyfriend, the person who’s supposed to love you the most, to care for you and protect you from harm. Name, please, this is not your fault, okay?” You were quiet, deep down you know that everything Bucky was saying was right, you know that Pietro had no right to hit you, that the bruises on your body was not something you should be ashamed of, that it was Pietro who should be ashamed. But you had spent so long convincing yourself that it was normal, that it was your fault. ”Name?” You nodded. ”I know...” you whispered, and whit that your tears broke out again. ”I’m gonna call Steve, okay? We get him here and then we figure out what we are supposed to do. Okay Name?” You nodded as Bucky picked up his phone.


	3. Safety

Steve woke up by the buzz of his phone. ”Bucky?” he answered after looking at the caller id. ”What’s up?” ”Hi Steve, can you come over to the common room please? I need your help.” ”I’ll be over.” Steve climbed out of bed and trowed on a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants, a nagging feeling in his stomach. It had to be pretty bad if Bucky called him out in the middle of the night. ”Hi Buck, oh Name, I didn't know you were here… What happened to you!” ”Pietro hits her” Bucky interrupted him. ”We need to figure out what to do now.” ”Oh my God Name, how long has this been going on? Why haven’t you told us?” ”It’s nothing really. It’s only sometimes when his drunk, and I do something stupid that upsets him...” Steve and Bucky exchanged concerned looks. Bucky opened his mouth ”Name, we talked about this. It is not your fault.” Steve's eyes landed on the bruises on your inner thighs. ”Does he rape you too Name?” You flinched and looked down. ”You can’t rape your own girlfriend.” you mumbled down to the floor. ”O my God, Name, of course you can! If he takes you and you don't wont to, than its rape! No matter what relation you have. Please, you are worth so much more than this!” Bucky exclaimed. Steve nodding ”He’s right Name. Pietro have no right to threat you like this, you are wort so much more. Does he know that you’re here?” You shook your head. ”No, he’s past out on the sofa. Or at least he was when I left. Maybe he’ll be able to guess where I am, I don’t know.” ”Okay, you’re not staying in your room tonight. Do you mined staying whit Bucky? Just to keep you safe. And I sleep in your room if Pietro stops by.” You nodded and Bucky helped you to your feet before you walked back to your room to grab your things. 

You and Bucky went back to his room, when he closed the door behind you your shoulders tensed up a bit. “Hay, it’s okay Name. I’m not gonna hurt you, not gonna touch you if you don’t want me to, okay? You nodded, but kept your head down and your eyes nailed to the floor. “Name? Do you want me to stay in Steve’s room instead?” You shook your head, no, you didn't want that, you felt safe with Bucky it was more of a physical reaction. “He’s gonna be so mad at me… for leaving and for spending the night with you… Oh my god, he’s going to kill me…” your breath started to hitch up and you could feel the panic coming on. “Hay, hay, hay, Name. We are not going to let him come anywhere near you, okay? Steve’s gonna fix this, he have probably talked to Stark by now to make sure that Pietro can’t come in without us knowing right away, okay? It’s gonna be fine Name.” Bucky slowly stretched out his hand to you, stopping a couple of inches from you, letting you decide if you wanted to grab it or not. You hesitantly reached for it and let Bucky lead you in to the room. “Okey, so do you think that you could get some sleep? You look really tired Name.” You were tired, so tired and your body was aching. But your mind didn’t care, your thoughts were going crazy and your body started to react as well, so you shook your head, no. No your weren’t gonna be able to sleep. Bucky looked at you with sadness in his hart, you looked so small, so drained of everything and in that moment he really, really hated Pietro. “It’s going to be okay Name. Do you want to talk about it?”


End file.
